Fevers, headaches, & Vomiting
by Ponchygirl
Summary: Jon gets sick, Ponch tries to take care of Jon, and he gets sick, soon lots of people are sick.
1. Fevers, Headaches, & Vomiting

Fevers, Headaches, and vomiting

Jon sat in the briefing room, he felt sick. Getraer kept going on and on about something. Jon's head hurt too much to pay attention. Ponch smiled at Jon.

"Hey Baker, guess what happens next week?"

"I know Ponch, you get married next week, I hope you have fun," Jon said.

"You ok?" Ponch asked.

"I feel sick," Jon replied. Ponch looked at him, then looked up at Getraer. He raised his hand.

"Yes, Poncherello?" Getraer asked.

"Can me and Jon be excused please, Sarge? It is important," Ponch asked.

"Ok, but I want to talk to you as soon as you get back," Getraer replied.

"Ok, come on, Baker," Ponch said. He grabbed Jon by the arm, and lead him towards the door.

 _Meanwhile…_

"Sarge, Jon is sick. I sent him home. He has a high temperature, a headache, and he threw up a few times. Once on me," Ponch said. Getraer noticed the puke all over Ponch's uniform. "I have to go get cleaned up, and take a shower," Ponch added. "I just thought you should know about Jon."

"Ok, thanks, Poncherello," Getraer replied.

 _Meanwhile…_

After work, Ponch went over to Jon's apartment to take care of Jon.

"Hi, Jon! How are you feeling?" Ponch asked.

"Awful, where is Lexi?"

"She is in Hawaii with her family. I am gonna go see her tomorrow," Ponch replied.

"Who's watching Chili Bean?" Jon asked.

"Um, I'm taking him with me," Ponch replied. Jon smiled.

"I figured you would," Jon replied.

 _Meanwhile…_

The next day, Ponch was way too tired to get out of bed. He was at Jon's place until midnight last night. Ponch woke up, and felt miserable. His head hurt. He tried to get out of bed, but he felt a little dizzy, and his stomach hurt. He threw up. He laid back down. He put his hand on his forehead, and it was really hot.

"Am I sick? Or just freaked out?" Ponch wondered.

He tried to get up again, but it was not a good idea. He felt worse every time he tried to get up. He laid back down, and reached for the phone. He called Lexi.

"Hello, Lexi speaking," Lexi answered her phone.

"Hi, Lexi, its Ponch."

"Hi, sweetie. Is something wrong? You don't sound so good," Lexi asked.

"I feel sick," Ponch replied.

"Oh, you poor thing, I wish I was there to take care of you. Is Jon there?"

"Jon is sick. I think that is how I got sick," Ponch replied honestly.

"That would make sense," Lexi replied sadly.

"Well, I will pray for you honey. If you can't come today, that is ok. Come when you can. If we have to change the day of the wedding that is ok. I just want you to be in good health when we get married," Lexi said.

"Ok, I'll call you later," Ponch said.

"Ok, get some rest babe. Talk to ya later," Lexi replied then hung up.

 _Meanwhile…._

Jeb came over to Ponch's place, to take care of him.

"Hi, Jeb," Ponch said tiredly. Jeb smiled.

"Hi, Ponch, how are you feeling?"

"Miserable, how is Jon?"

"About the same as you," Jeb replied.

"That's too bad," Ponch said sadly.

"Ponch, does Chili Bean need to go out?" Jeb asked.

"Yeah, I couldn't get out of bed this morning to take him out. Would you do that for me?" Ponch asked. Jeb smiled.

"Of course I would!" Jeb replied.

 _Meanwhile…._

The next few days were terrible. Jeb got sick, and when he got sick Bear took care of Jeb and got sick. By the fourth day of the week, Jeb, Jon, Ponch, Bear, Bonnie, and Grossie were all sick. Getraer took care of each of them. He wore gloves and a mask when he went to take care of them because they were definitely contagious.

"Sarge, I feel fine," Ponch said when Getraer came to see him.

"Really?" Getraer asked.

"Yeah," Ponch lied. He just wanted to leave his apartment.

"Sorry, Poncherello, this thermometer says otherwise. Your temperature is 103.4," Getraer said. Ponch's smile faded.

"Darn it," he said quietly.

To be Continued

 _Authors Note: I am ending it there. I know that is kind of abrupt, but I need to end it here so I have a beginning to the next story. I think I am gonna instead of do an individual story for each letter now, I am going to put two chapters into each story and they will be the next two letters. Starting with this one. So chapter two is gonna be "Good Health"_


	2. Good health

**"** **Good Health"**

The next few days, everyone started to get better. A week later, they all felt great. As soon as Ponch was given permission to leave, he went to Hawaii. The wedding was in a week. Ponch was excited. He and Lexi had decided, that for the wedding they would dress up as if it were a costume party. Everyone would be dressed up. Then at the reception that was when she would wear her wedding dress and he would wear a tuxedo. It was an interesting idea, that they both loved. Ponch arrived in Hawaii with Chili Bean. He was greeted by Lexi.

"Hi, Ponch! I am so glad that you are better," she said.

"Me too! I was starting to worry I'd never have good health again. I was so sick," Ponch replied. Lexi hugged him again tightly.

"I am so happy to see you, and Chili Bean," she said. Ponch smiled.

 _Meanwhile…_

Jon was pacing back and forth it was the day before the wedding. Everyone that was invited was there in Hawaii. Jon was more nervous about this, than Ponch was.

"Oh God, why am I so nervous? Please help calm me down," Jon prayed quietly. Ponch walked over to Jon.

"Hi, Jon! Are you ok?" he asked. Jon hugged Ponch tightly.

"Ponch, I'm scared," Jon admitted. Ponch looked puzzled.

"Scared?" he asked. Jon looked Ponch right in the eyes.

"Ponch, I know this sounds weird...but I am scared that after you get married you'll forget about me," Jon said.

"Forget about you? Jon how can I forget you? You have done so much for me! _And_ you're my best friend. I could never forget you," Ponch said. He hugged Jon tightly.

"Ok, that is good to know," Jon said.

 _Meanwhile…_

The wedding was starting. Ponch was dressed up like a ladybug. Lots of people thought he was adorable. As he waited for Lexi to be walked down the aisle he was starting to get nervous.

"Are you ok, Ponch?" Asked Hank, the pastor.

"I'm fine, it's just, I've never gotten married before," Ponch said with a smile. Hank laughed,

"That's good," Hank said. Soon Ponch saw Lexi being walked down the aisle. Her dad was dressed like a tree, and she was a mustache. Ponch laughed.

"I am getting married to a mustache," he said.

THE

END

 _Authors note: I hope you enjoyed that. I haven't been to many weddings, so writing one is hard for me. I might try to write it later, but for now this is the ending_


End file.
